


Probably the World's Shortest Zootopia Fic

by amythis



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythis/pseuds/amythis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is longer than the story.  So are the summary and the end notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probably the World's Shortest Zootopia Fic

The lion lies down with the lamb.

**Author's Note:**

> But the lamb doesn't get much sleep. --Woody Allen


End file.
